Out of the Past, Into the Future
by theseven29
Summary: On the awful night of the 31st of October 1981, when Harry Potter survived the killing curse and Voldemort vanished, Lily and James Potter died. Harry spent his whole adolescent life without his parents. Voldemort murdered them. Or did he?
1. Prologue

This is not an action story, nor is it a horror one. It is not a love story either, however love plays a big part. It is a story about two people, and their struggle to accept that they were in a world that they should not be in - that according to the other people, they did not exist, except for in the past. They could talk to no one but each other, and while they very often hated each other, that was all they had.

It is a story about the love that two people had for each other, and how that helped them get through the worst decade or so of their lives.

But this story, really should not even need to be told - it should never have happened. But it did - things work in strange ways sometimes.

This is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter.


	2. Halloween

**Chapter One - Halloween**

**Godric's Hollow, 1981**

It was Halloween. Children dressed as pumpkins and witches ran around the wet and windy streets as they tried to charm sweets out of their neighbours. Almost everybody on the square was in costume. So it was not highly unusual that a man in a long, dark cloak glided across the pavement.

"Nice costume Mister!" A small boy cried cheerfully. He was dressed as a pumpkin and wore a large grin, probably due to the large bucket of sweets that he was carrying.

Turning to face the boy, the man lowered his hood by just an inch - just so the boy could see his face - and the boy's features immediately moved into a look of panic and fear. The man's hand twitched towards something hidden in his cloak. But he seemed to think twice and the boy ran away, terrified.

The cloaked man was now approaching the far end of one of the streets coming off the square now. He made less noise than dead leaves as moved forwards towards the light in front of him. Shining out like a beacon, was the house he had anticipated reaching for so long. He didn't even need the exact house number and directions from the Secret Keeper - anyone who was in on the house's secret could see it from a mile away, the street was so dark and the house's lights were on and the curtains open.

The houses had the living room lights on but as the curtains weren't drawn, the scene inside was clearly visible. A man was playing with his baby son. But this was no ordinary game. Puffs of different coloured smoke were issuing from a stick that he held. His son was thoroughly amused - he wore a big smile, showing of his first teeth, and blue pyjamas, and was laughing as he tried to catch the smoke.

The man's wife entered the room, and said something to the husband - but the man watching could not hear the words, and could not guess them either, as her long, vivid red hair covered her mouth. She was the lucky one, the man outside thought.

The boy was picked up by his father, and handed to his mother. She took him away, out of the room, presumably to bed, still smiling and waving a pudgy little fist at his father. Smiling at his son, the husband dropped his wand on the sofa and laid back, stretching and yawning tiredly. Neither he or his wife had noticed the cloaked man watching them yet.

The cloaked man pushed open their gate, pausing for only a second when it creaked slightly, smiling wickedly. The man inside had not heard him - or seen him. He reached the door and blasted it open with the thing hidden inside his cloak - a wand.

The husband jumped up from where he had been lounging and yelled at his wife, who was almost halfway up the stairs and staring at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, with her mouth open, shocked.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go!" The man yelled at his wife. "I'll hold him off!"

He yelled something else but what it was the cloaked man didn't catch. He watched the wife charge up the stairs with the baby. They couldn't escape. He would get them later. The cloaked man turned the wand on her husband. Hold him off indeed. He didn't even have a wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

A/N ~ I know that this is short, but I promise, it will get longer! And sorry for the tiny prologue, I had no idea what to say! If you don't like this, fine, but please leave constructive criticism, rather than snagging it off. I have rated this T because I have no idea whether I will use strong language or not, so I thought it best to be safe rather than sorry!

You can read my blurb if you want to find out more about me!

Jenny xx


	3. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter Two - Harry's Birthday**

**Godric's Hollow, 1981**

_(Friday, 31st of July)_

"Happy Birthday Harry!" James sang, as he skipped into his son's room. Swooping him out of the cot, James pulled him close.

"How are you today, my little lamb?" James asked, nuzzling his neck. Harry giggled in response.

"Well, it appears that a few things for you have arrived! Do you want to go see them?" Harry grinned widely and made to grab James's wand.

"Oh no, Harry, not just yet." James chuckled, holding it out of reach. "Here, I'll make you some bubbles." Harry was immediately taken by the brightly coloured bubbles and started trying to catch them.

"That's my boy," James grinned.

* * *

Upon, opening all of his presents - a lot, but not nearly as many as his cousin had received a few months previously - Harry sat smiling amongst a pile of wrapping paper, which was bigger than him.

But it seemed there was one gift that he had not opened. A tap at the window alerted the Potters to the fact that a large screech owl was outside - with a large box.

The Potters sat on the floor around the box. James helped Harry peel back the wrapping and Lily opened it curiously. Approximately twenty bubbles floated out and Harry grinned delightedly. Delving back into the box, his small hand pulled out a tiny box. Lily helped him open it.

A shrill voice began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Harry who was clapping along, completely out of time. James took the opportunity while he was distracted to check out the rest of the box.

Pulling out a small, delicate object, he placed it on Lily's hand. She stared as he pulled his hand back, and suddenly her mouth formed a small "o" of realization. Sitting in the palm of her hand was the flower she had been named for, a lily.

Harry had lost interest in the card, having played it five times straight, and reached into the box. Seeing him struggle, James helped. It was a toy broomstick.  
"Now you have your own Harry!" James sang. Whipping out his wand, he removed all of the wrappings. James was always an impatient person.

"Read the instructions first!" Lily warned, as James was trying to balance Harry on the broom. Throwing the instructions to him Lily rolled her eyes. "It's upside down!"

As James bent over to retrieve the instruction manual, which had not quite made it to him (Lily was never the best thrower), Lily looked back into the box. There were still a few things left - a note, a card and a small bag of sweets.

Lily opened the card, and smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_Many happy returns to my absolute favourite Godson on his first birthday! I hope you enjoy your present!_

_Lots of love from your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

_Ps. I hope you enjoyed my singing_

Turning to the bag of sweets, she opened them carefully. This was Sirius, after all. But they seemed perfectly ordinary, common Fizzing Whizzbees.

"What are they?" James asked.

Lily showed him.

"Ooh, Fizzing Whizbees!" James exclaimed, taking a large handful from the packet. "My favourite!"

As James went to help Harry with his broom, Lily turned to the note.

_Dear Lily and James,_

_Did Harry like his present? I hope he did, I spent ages trying to get the bubble spell exactly right. The singing was easier, it came naturally, of you like the flower, Lily, and the sweets, James? I knew they were your favourite! Write to me soon, and I'm sorry but I can't come later - Order stuff. I'll see you soon though, yeah?_

_Soon,_

_Sirius_

Lily smiled and looked up just in time to see her son shooting straight past her head, her husband chasing after him. Lily rolled her eyes and whipped her wand out.

"Impedimenta!" The broom froze in midair and Harry felt onto the pillow that Lily had just summoned from the sofa.

"James, do you want to read this? It's from Sirius. And do NOT let him back on that broom until I am back in the room, okay?"

"Uh-huh," James said, his concentration focused on the note. Smiling as he finished, he face suddenly shifted into a frown. "Wait, where are you going?"

Lily laughed. "To get the camera."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday to you!"

Lily, James and their neighbour, the famous magical historian Bathilda Bagshot, burst into applause. Harry was sitting in his high chair, looking very pleased with himself. He had had a very enjoyable day.

When Lily had come back into the room with the camera, rushing down the stairs after hearing a loud crash, Harry had already mastered the broom. Well, almost. He had smashed a horrible vase that his Aunt Petunia had sent for Christmas. James and Lily decided they wouldn't bother repairing it and chucked it straight in the bin.

As Harry zoomed round the room, Lily waved her wand and all the ornaments flew out the room and into a box, which Lily stuffed under the stairs.

"Look! He's a natural. He's going to be a great quidditch player, I promise you."

James was leaping about with excitement whilst Lily watched the scene with amusement. Picking up the camera, she took a few snaps of Harry who was having the time of his life, roaring with laughter.

"Here," she said to James and proceded to make the camera hover in midair. Pulling Harry into the photo she flicked her wand and the photo took. However just then, Harry zipped off out of the frame, and James took off after him. Lily couldn't hold in her laughter anymore - this was the most fun she'd had in ages.

* * *

A/N ~ Unfortunately, I don't own these characters, they belong to J K Rowling. I know that Bathilda isn't really in this, but I felt that the chapter ending would work better here, rather than going back to Bathilda. Is this really short for ? I've only really read two stories, and one person writes about 25 - 50 pages on MS word per chapter, so in comparison, this is tiny.

I was really surprised at the numbers of visitors that this story got in one day - about 100 I think. Thank you if you you followed or favourited, and **harrypotterforeverx** here's the update and thanks for your lovely comments!

Has anyone else got to the marauders map on Pottermore? The bit about the map was awesome, you should check it out!

Chapter Three is finished, so I'll try to publish it asap.

Jenny xx

Ps. Hello to all the visitors from Britain, any of you Scottish?


	4. Bad News

**Chapter Three - Bad News  
**

**Godric's Hollow, 1981**

_(Saturday, 8th of August)_

It had been just over a week since Harry's birthday, but the Potters were still in a good mood. However, that was all to change with the arrival of the post on Saturday.

Lily woke up to the soft screech of an owl, delivering the "Daily Prophet" from Sirius. She got up from her bed, slid into her slippers and dressing gown, and walked to the window.

After slipping the owl an extra treat, she unfolded the paper and gasped. Pulling out a chair she sank heavily onto it and began to frantically scan the front page. Flipping a few pages in, she began to read intensively, a frown on her face.

"What is it?" James asked groggily, sitting up, but Lily only held up her hand. Rolling his eyes at her gesture for "not now, I'm reading", he sank back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes. It could wait...

He was interrupted from his slumber not even a minute later as Lily had finished the article and was now sobbing quietly into a tissue. James was the there in a flash, his arm tucked around her.

"Lils, what is it?"

Wordlessly, she handed him the paper. The headline on the page she had flipped to said it all.

**TRIBUTES PAID AS MCKINNONS ARE MURDERED**

"Oh Lily.." James trailed off. They had been friends with Marlene and her husband Adam at Hogwarts - they were good people.

For a while they sat there, united in their grief, Lily sobbing quietly, James lost in thought. Neither said what they were both thinking.

It could have been them.

"Harry will be awake soon," James stated blankly.

"Come on," he said, his voice softer. "I'll make you a cup of tea." Lily dried her eyes, and they went down to the kitchen together, James still with his arm around his wife. He sat her down at a bar stool, and quickly got out two cups of tea. Lily took it gratefully. They sat in silence, thinking.

How long they sat there they did not know. Time passed, but without meaning. Lily remembered the first time she met Marlene - James the speech she made at their wedding. And all the kindness Adam had shown them since they'd met him. They said nothing, they just sat, thinking.

After a while, cries became legible from upstairs.

"I'll get him," James said and Lily squeezed his arm gently as he walked past her. Having already experienced a feeling quite similar to this before - the Bones and the Prewetts had already been killed - she had a feeling that this would not be the last time she would have this feeling of loss this year.

* * *

"Hey Lils, I'm just putting Harry to bed."

James stuck his head through the door, and upon registering what he was seeing, walked right into the room.

"What's wrong?"

Lily was sitting in the on the floor, a stack of empty boxes beside her. Paper, photographs, and little objects were strewn across the carpet, telling a story about a group of friends. In the middle of it all was Lily, sobbing softly, and trying to wipe off her smudged mascara. at the same time.

James picked his way delicately through the sea of mementos, until he reached Lily. He deftly swooped up and into his arms and went to sit on the bed, placing her on his knee.

"Lils, what's up? Is it Marlene? You should have waited until you got all this stuff out, honey."

James wiped off her tears gently.

"There now, shhh. It will all be ok, you know that?"

"Yeah," Lily sniffed. "But I keep thinking : I'll never see her again!"

At this, Lily dissolved into a fresh round of tears. Pulling out a small used tissue, James transfigured it into a fresh packet. Pulling one out, he offered it to Lily who took it gratefully.

"Now Lils, the key here is to _stop_ thinking about it, okay? I know you're upset, and I am too, but right now, for Harry's sake, you need to pull it together. I'm going to get him in a minute, okay?"

Lily sniffed a yes.

"Good. Good."

For a while they sat there, James rocking Lily softly, calming her down. For ages, even when she was at her calmest, James would always wind her up. He still could, of course, but he could also calm her down, just as he was now.

"I'm going to get Harry. I'll put him to bed, but he'll want to see you."

Lily smiled faintly as Jame kissed her on the forehead, and left the room. Lily looked sadly at the mess on the floor. She was going to organise it by people - a box for Marlene, one for James, one for Harry, but she wanted to do it by hand and that would only upset her today.

So sighing, Lily flicked her wand and the paper, photos, objects - everything - went into the boxes. Of course it was really unorganised, but that would have to wait. Closing the cupboard door, Lily went over to the mirror - how exactly could she fix the troubling problem of running mascara..

* * *

_(Sunday 9th August)_

There was a loud **CRACK** outside, and Lily and James leapt to their feet, wands drawn. Glancing through the window, James could see nothing - until he realized that there was a rat outside his window ledge.

Most people wouldn't dream of opening the window, but James Potter wasn't most people, so he did the opposite. Closing the window as the rat jumped onto the floor, he gave a quick glance down the street. No-one there.

"So how are you, Wormtail?" He asked, spinning around to face the man who had appeared in his living room, who was now hugging his wife.

"Oh you know, alright, I guess," Wormtail replied, stepping forward to hug his friend, although he certainly didn't look it - he was pale and tired looking. "How've you been keeping, Prongs?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose."

"And Lily, how are you?"

"Alright thanks, Wormy. Did you hear about the McKinnons?"

At this Wormtail, whose real name was Peter Pettigrew, paled even more and looked away.  
"Yeah, I did."

The three friends chatted for about half an hour before Lily excused herself. As she headed upstairs she thought that there was something off about Peter, as almost as if he was trying to appease them in some way. And he was down as well... It must be about the McKinnons, Lily thought. Who wasn't upset? But he was certainly very pale...

"Well, feel free to stop by again, Wormy," James said, as he hugged his friend goodbye.

"Bye Pete," Lily smiled. "Give Moony and Padfoot our love, yeah?"

"Will do," Wormtail replied. "I'll go out the window again."

He opened the window and turned back to them, staring, seemingly confused, before transforming into his animagus form. The rat jumped onto the ledge of the window and scurried out the house. At the gate there was a loud ** CRACK** and the rat disappeared disappeared from sight.

* * *

A/N ~ Chapter Three is up! Yay! I am probably going to write chapter four tonight but I don't know if I'll be able to publish it. So what did you think? Keep the reviews coming, I've only had one so far! I hope you like this, if you don't, leave me a _constructive _review and I will do what I can!

Also, any stories I should check out? Message me!

Jenny xx


	5. Lily, James and the Mirror

**Chapter Four - Lily, James and the Mirror**

**Godric's Hollow, 1981**

_(Sunday, 16th of August)_

The events of the past weekend still weighed heavily on Lily's shoulders. She simply could not forget that her friends, the McKinnons had died, and that it easily could have been them.

Slipping out of her bed, she quietly stole out of the room, careful not to wake her husband who was lost in his dreams. What would he say if she told him? _ They had a loyal secret keeper_, probably. And that was true, Sirius would rather die than betray them. So why did she still feel so vulnerable?

Pushing the matter to the back of her brain, Lily sat down heavily onto a stool at the kitchen counter, and thought about her day ahead, her "to do" list. Ok, so she'd cleaned the living room yesterday, the kitchen the day before, and the bathrooms the day before that. So what today? And then the answer came to her.

She had nothing to do. No cleaning, no extra cooking, she had no essays or homework. No paperwork - neither she or James worked, having plenty of money at their disposal, and they couldn't either, they weren't allowed out. They had nothing to do for the Order. Going out was out of the question. So what was Lily going to do?

James had been bored for weeks. Occasionally, something would happen to occupy him, and Harry helped, but the fact remained - he was exceptionally, extremely bored.

Lily had been avoiding the fact for weeks - he would find _something _to do. As she cleaned the house, avoiding the things that were bothering her, she had rolled her eyes at James being bored. Now his problem had become hers - there was nothing left to do.

Of course Lily could clear out the boxes in her wardrobe - but she thought it best to leave it for the time being. Conjuring the kettle info boiling, she got up to find the tea bags - a shared hatred of divination, combined with the fact that a prophecy had almost condemned Harry, James and Lily to death, and forced them into hiding, meant that no tea leaves could be found in their house. She found them quickly, exactly where she'd left them when cleaning the kitchen on Friday. Of course.

* * *

"Morning Lils," James yawned, half asleep, and he rolled over to kiss her. Instead he got the pillow. Now he was awake. Looking up to make sure Lily wasn't in the room to see his embarrassment, he quickly grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs in just the shorts he had slept in.

Bursting into the kitchen, wand in hand, and in a pair of shorts, to see Lily reading the morning's _Daily Prophet,_ and enjoying a cup of tea, James realized how ridiculous he'd been.

"What's all this about?" Lily said, shooting James an amused look. "Not that I don't mind you being half-naked, but what's with the wand?"

"I was worried. You weren't there when I woke up."

"You looked so adorable in your sleep, like you were having a really good dream, so I didn't want to wake you."

James grinned. "Adorable, huh?"

"Yeah, in a good dream?"

James almost blushed. "Mmmn hmmn," he smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't try to kiss me, did you?" Lily raised her eyebrow, her face in mock disapproval.

The smile was wiped off his face.

"Don't tell Sirius," he begged.

Lily smirked.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Lily raised her quill and wrote Sirius's name at the top of the parchment. James had given her the idea to write to Sirius to give her something to do, but she wouldn't mention the pillow. Probably.

Lightly chewing the end of the feather, Lily thought about what to write. The present, the situation, how she was? _She_ had certainly had a good morning, Harry had slept late, and she and James had got some time to themselves.

"You're so annoyingly perfect," James whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"As are you, except you like to display it. I certainly don't run into any room in just my underwear… although I'm not complaining." Lily kissed him back, on the lips.

"One, I was worried and forgot. Two, they were not underwear, they were pyjamas. Three, thank you for nothing my perfection, and the fact that I like to display it, I mean I am just -"

Lily kissed him to shut him up, and they fell onto the sofa as the kiss deepened. Pulling apart for air, just for a second, she smiled. As James kissed her again, all the thoughts and worries went out her head. She was with James, and that was all she needed.

Lily smiled, the memory fresh in her head. Putting quill to parchment, she began to write.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there. Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been very sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. It you could visit it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons, I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew. I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

Lily set down her quill, smiling. Really, the idea of Dumbledore being friends with Grindelwald, - and all that stuff for the _Greater Good_, - it was just ridiculous, along with a lot of what Bathilda said. But it was weird, that he had James's Invisibility Cloak… Lily shoved the thought to the back of her brain, and added a Ps.

_Can you remember how you and James got up to all your mischief at school? I mean, how did you communicate? What did you use? I know you had the Marauders Map, which was confiscated in seventh year, but did you have anything else? James won't say, he says it's your secret (you and him), but I want to know just so you can talk. He really is bored. Send your response along with the date you can come round?_

Folding the parchment, and including a photo she took of Harry on the broom, she gave it to her owl, who promptly flew out the window, and through the woods behind the house. Watching it go, Lily turned to go back down the stairs, joining her husband and son.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_(Sunday, 23rd of August)_

James and Lily both woke up relaxed. The past week had been better than the one before last. They had spent more time together, and Lily had felt better enough to go through her mementos. Then they'd looked through some together, once Harry had gone to bed.

But Lily was still slightly worried - for how many years would this go on? Would they spend all of Harry's childhood in this house, stuck inside? Would Harry ever be able to go anywhere, like quidditch matches - James had got him a miniature Puddlemere United scarf, for his birthday, which was just adorable.

Could he go to Hogwarts? Of course, it would probably be safe there, with Dumbledore, but it _was_ Hogwarts. And they would no longer be able to protect him, his safety would be out of their control. Would Voldemort ever be defeated? And what would it take to do it?

James put his arm around Lily, who snuggled into him.

"I love you," Lily said.

James kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too. But you know that, don't you?"

Lily laughed. "Since fifth year."

James pretended to be shocked. "How did you know?"

"No one asks someone out _that_ many times and does so much to try to impress them if they don't seriously like them." Lily rolled her eyes.

They lay there for a while before becoming aware of two sounds - tapping and crying.

"I'll get the post!" James said quickly, jumping out of bed. "Can you handle the nappy?" He smirked as he bolted out the room. Lily rolled her eyes. _Such _a gentleman.

Bringing a clean Harry downstairs five minutes later, James was reading _ the Daily Prophet _and looked up when she came in.

"This is from Sirius but it's addressed to you, and normally I would read it, but I know what you're like with your mail."

Lily grinned. He'd read one of Sirius's letters before when it was addressed to her, because it was his "best mate who had sent it". Unfortunately, it had been just before his birthday, and they'd had to change surprise party into a regular one. Luckily he was only halfway through before Lily snatched it from his hands and yelled at him - he didn't reach the bit about the present.

Lily put Harry in his high chair and peeled _the Prophet_ off James, instructing him to feed a gurgling Harry. Opening Sirius's letter, she found a note for James, which she put beside the newspaper, and a letter for her, written in Sirius's untidy scrawl.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm afraid I have stuff to do for the Order, but I can come round in a couple of weeks - the 6th of September? It's a Sunday. You can tell me all about Dumbledore when I come - but that's weird about the Invisibility Cloak, why doesn't James ask for it back?_

_I knew Harry would like his present! I'm sure he'll play quidditch when he's older, just like his father. As for the vase, you should have thrown it out ages ago. I said this to James, but we had a set of two-way mirrors, from which we could communicate. I've still got mine, but we haven't used them in ages - so I don't know if Prongs even still has his (he better have, they don't do them anymore). Can you help him look it out?_

_I look forward to seeing you on the 6th of September!_  
_Padfoot _

Lily looked over at James, who was trying to get the last spoon of porridge in his giggling son's mouth.

"Harry, just open your mouth!" He pleaded.

Harry kept giggling.

"Well, I warned you," James sighed, putting down the spoon and taking Harry from his chair. "Now you get tickled."

Lily rolled her eyes as Harry dissolved into fits of laughter.

Her eyes fell on the open note, and Lily immediately felt an urge to read it. James was distracted, should she read his letter? No, that would be hypocritical. She'd ask.

"James, can I read your letter?"

"Uh-huh," James said, but he wasn't really listening.

Lily picked up the note, which was shorter than hers, which was not really that long in the first place.

_Prongs, _it started.

_I got Lily's letter, she said you were bored. How come you don't write to me, or Moony? (I asked, he hadn't had a letter from you in ages either) Anyway, I'm coming round on the 6th of September, and Lily asked about something to communicate with (she said you wouldn't say because it might spoil the mischief, so well done, but still). I got my mirror out, said your name and all, but I guess you've lost yours? Can you find it by the time I come round? See you then,_

_Padfoot_

Lily sat the letter down and realized that the giggling had stopped. Turning, she saw James with raised eyebrows and his arms crossed.

"So you read my mail, huh?" He said, disapproval on his face.

"You did say that I could…" Lily trailed off as he stepped towards her.

"You took advantage of me, didn't you?"

"You s-said that I could," Lily stuttered.

"And that, Lily Potter, is why I love you," James sighed, and he kissed her.

* * *

"So do you know where the mirror is?"

"No. I really can't remember where I put it." James frowned.

"Can you accio it?" Lily asked.

"No. There are anti-summoning charms on it."

Lily and James were sitting in their front room, puzzling over the mirror.

"I guess we might have to search for it manually." James eventually stated. "I can't even think where it could be."

"Well, it's not in the kitchen, bathrooms, or here, as I cleaned every millimetre of it the other day. And the other rooms are tidy, but not spotless. So should we start in the bedroom?"

James smirked. "And then move to the cupboard? It always appealed to me to do it in there."

Lily hit him. Blushing, she replied. "Not like that! We are looking for something!"

"Whatever you say, Lils." James grinned, then ducked her incoming punch.

* * *

They began in the bedroom. Putting Harry in his cot, which they moved to outside the door, so he was within their reach, they began to search every inch of the room.

After eight hard hours of searching, they had found Lily's favourite lipstick, fallen down the back of her chest of drawers, a book she'd thought she'd lost, the remains of a glass heart from James that Lily had thrown at the wall in a rage after an argument and had shattered behind the wardrobe, (Lily nearly cried upon seeing it like that, but luckily James repaired it), three galleons, seven sickles, and twenty-four knuts, and James's parents' wedding rings ("I can't believe you nearly lost them!" Lily exclaimed, shocked) but no mirror, much to their disappointment.

Lily was exhausted, but James was starving.

"I'll make some pasta, it's quick," she relented.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was being put to bed and James was drinking firewhiskey from the bottle.

Appearing at the door, Lily shook her head.

"Seriously, James?"

Wordlessly, James handed her the bottle. Lily looked at it for a minute, then proceeded to take a swig.

"We'd better not finish this, I'll get such a headache tomorrow."

One hour later, the bottle was empty. Lily was giggling, and James was bragging.

"And then I pulled my hands free of the rope, whipped out my wand, and killed the troll with one slash. Then I had to sing my way past the pixies, I confunded them, so they were convinced I was Paul McCartney."

At this Lily dissolved into fits of laughter, and James took a puzzled look at her.

"I think we're drunk Evans," he slurred.

Lily grinned. "Yeah. At least the bottle wasn't full when we started." She frowned. "You haven't called me Evans since we got married."

"Oh yeah. I like it though. It's your nickname."

"I fit in with you Mauraders now," Lily remarked.

"When did you not?" James demanded seriously, before tickling her.

Lily began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'd better get you to bed, Evans." James carried a giggling Lily up the stairs before kissing her goodnight.

"I should get you drunk more often. You're much more fun."

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

Waking up, Lily's head felt like it was about to burst.  
Rolling over, her husband groaned slightly.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I feel like hell," Lily groaned, putting her hand to her head.

"I've got something here that will help," James pulled out a tiny bottle from a drawer beside his bed.

"It's a hangover healing potion," he said handing the bottle to her.

Drinking it, Lily could feel her head clearing.

"But it will remove all the alcohol from your system, so go to the toilet, or you will get it on the carpet."

"You could have told me BEFORE I drank it!" Lily exclaimed loudly.

"Do you want it to go on the carpet?" James asked innocently.

Shooting a glare at him, Lily rushed out of the room.

James picked up a similar potion and quickly followed her to the bathroom. He reached it just in time to see Lily turn in confusion and throw up all over him.

"Great."

* * *

Lily felt better after that, but she didn't talk to James until after lunch, until after he had apologized for the forty-seventh time, when it got annoying.

"Well, I'm not searching today, so we'll look tomorrow."

James had taken a hangover potion as well, then a shower. Lily had darted from the bathroom after she had thrown up, and had a shower in another one. She'd also left him a note about cleaning the bathroom up, getting it back to spotless, as it was his fault, which he'd grudgingly done.

When he'd come downstairs, Lily had already fed Harry, changed him, made breakfast for herself and was now playing with Harry in the living room, and ignoring him. James had had to apologize forty-seven times, but at least they were talking again.

* * *

On Tuesday, they searched Harry's room.

On Wednesday Harry wanted to play on his toy broomstick.

On Thursday they looked in the dining room.

On Friday Bathilda Bagshot came round.

On Saturday they checked the spare bedroom.

On Sunday they got drunk again.

On Monday they were hung over.

On Tuesday they looked in all the cupboards, and Lily hit James.

On Wednesday Harry went to bed early and they had some time to themselves.

On Thursday they checked the garden.

On Friday they searched everywhere it could possibly be.

On Saturday they gave up.

* * *

_(Saturday, 5th of September)_

"So you have _no_ idea where the mirror could be?"

"No, I don't, Lils, for the thirty-eighth time."

Harry had just been put to bed, and the Potters were sitting on the sofa drinking butterbeer. After the past two Sundays, Lily had banned firewhiskey for a while.

"It's weird though." She mused. "Where on earth could it be? So it's in the house, but we can't find it. Did you hide it under the floorboards or something?"

Suddenly James sprang to his feet. "That's it!"

Running up the stairs, Lily close behind, James darted into their room and pulled out his wand. Lifting up a floorboard, a small box was revealed.

"What's this?" Lily asked curiously.

Ignoring her, James lifted the lid and removed a mirror before replacing the lid. Turning he picked up the wedding rings that had belonged to his parents and slipped them in before putting the box back and replacing the floorboard.

"It's stuff that's precious to me," James replied, then grinned. "Unlike you, I only have one box."

"Can I see them sometime?" Lily pressed.

"Yeah. I'll show you them soon. Let's go to bed."

The Potters got ready for bed and fell onto the soft matres.

"I love you, James Potter," Lily whispered.

James smiled, surprised. "I love you too, Lily Evans Potter."

* * *

_(Sunday, 6th of September)_

James Potter had fed his son, and was now sitting on the sofa, his arm around Lily, watching Harry play on the floor.

There was a knock at the door. Both Lily and James jumped up, wands drawn, but a second later Sirius Black walked in and they both relaxed.

"Padfoot!" James cried.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.

"Pafoo!" Harry burst out.

Everyone turned to Harry.

"Oh my gosh, that's this first word!" Lily exclaimed.

Harry had his arms stretched out towards Sirius who ran over and scooped him up, spinning him around the room.

After a minute, Lily opened her mouth. "Sirius stop! He's going to be sick!" she said sternly, but she was smiling.

Sirius stopped spinning and hugged Harry. "How's my favourite Godson!" he sang.

Harry giggled.

"Well, I guess, considering you're his first word!" James said proudly. "Congrats mate!"

"Let's see him on his favourite birthday present!" Sirius cried excitedly.

"I'll get it," Lily said, and went to collect it from the cupboard. While she was proud of Harry, she was a little disappointed that his first word was "Pafoo".

Harry he had great fun on the broomstick, and so did Sirius, watching him. Lily and James laughed at Sirius, who was getting _very _excited, and suggested he got his own.

"After all, Padfoot, a normal one might be a bit big for you, the toy broom for one-year olds would probably suit you better," James grinned.

Sirius scowled at him.

After lunch, they put Harry to bed for a nap, and James, Lily and Sirius all had a butterbeer.

"So did you find the mirror?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, just last night. We searched the entire house."

"Yeah, the entire house, and there it was, in his secret hiding place." Lily said sarcastically.

"Ooh, secret hiding place, eh? Where's that then?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." James retorted.

There was a pause.

"Do they actually work?" Lily asked.

Sirius held his up. "James Potter."

Across the room his voice could be heard, like an echo.

"Yep, they work." James said, relieved.

"Good. Now listen, there was something that I wanted to ask. It's about the Secret Keeper."

Lily and James sat up a little straighter.

"I was wondering about me being the best man for the job. I'm your best mate, everyone knows that. So if Voldemort knows about the Fidelus charm, he will try to find the secret keeper. Which will lead him to me. Surely you'd be better with someone they would never guess?"

James looked at him in disbelief.

"Now, I don't mean to say that I am worried, or that I would betray you. I would rather die, and wouldn't give it out under torture. But they probably know this, and they could use Veritaserum. I don't want that to happen. But it could James. I'm being followed. I have to keep losing my tails, and it's getting harder."

Lily bit her lip. "But who could be our secret keeper? Dumbledore offered ages ago, but I don't want to force it on him…" she trailed off.

"I was thinking Wormtail," replied Sirius.

James burst out laughing.

"No, I'm serious." Sirius frowned.

Lily started laughing as well as James got out "No, you're Sirius!"

"Oh very funny," Sirius snapped. "When I'm tortured and then forced into giving away your lives, remember that, won't you? I'm Sirius!"

Lily and James immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry Padfoot," James said sheepishly.

"Right, so I was thinking Wormtail because, let's be honest, would anyone ever think you'd pick him?"

"Hmmn. I don't know Sirius. We'll think about it and tell you soon." Lily frowned. "It's a big decision to make."

* * *

_(Monday, 7th of September)_

"Sirius Black," James spoke clearly into the mirror.

"You called, Prongs?" Sirius said carelessly, his face swimming into view.

"We've made our decision. Get hold of Wormtail, and come here when you can."

Sirius grinned. " Good, but we've both got Order stuff. It'll have to be in a few weeks - 25th of October?"

"25th of October," James confirmed. "See you then."

Sirius's face faded as the connection between them broke.

* * *

A/N - First off, Lily's letter is changed slightly with the postscript, but all rights to J K Rowling, along with the rights to all the characters etc. I don't own any characters.

Secondly, about the chapter. I apologise for the delay, I took a break between chapters, and this took me so long to write! It's my longest yet, and I wanted to develop Lily and James as characters a little more, plus get in a bit more back story, so I hope it's worth the wait! It took an age to write!

Thirdly, you may have noticed the name Adam McKinnon appear in the previous chapter. I forgot to mention this, but this is not my creation, instead jewel05 (the author of TLAT, not positive if that's the correct name) came up with it, and I couldn't think of a better name that suited so I borrowed hers. Thanks for the awesome name!

Lastly, I am on tumblr ( .com) so feel free to ask qs there or here, I don't mind! Please review and follow/favourite, I am very grateful to those who have!

Jenny xx


	6. The Duel at Godric's Hollow

**Chapter Five - The Duel at Godric's Hollow**

**Halloween - 31st of October, 1981**

_Godric's Hollow_

It was Halloween. James woke up late, and Lily even later. Harry had not been sleeping well for a while, and they had been up until four in the morning almost every day for nearly two months, trying to stop Harry's cries. Even when he did fall asleep, Lily would toss and turn, waiting for the next lot to start.

The night before Halloween, Harry had been particularly restless, and James and Lily had finally slept at around 5:15 in the morning.

"Good morning Lils," James yawned.

"Morning sweetheart," Lily replied. They kissed.

"Long night, eh?" James remarked. "God, I'm exhausted."

"There's no magical cure for exhaustion, is there?" Lily asked.

James shook his head sadly.

"I guess there's only one option then." Lily said.

"What?"James asked sleepily.

Lily smiled. "Coffee."

* * *

"I can't believe you even like this stuff!" James exclaimed, spitting out the bitter substance.

"I don't, not really. I much prefer tea." Lily shuddered. She summoned the milk jug and the sugar. After putting some in her own cup, she offered it to James.

"Try this. It improves it."

James tried, and agreed that it did, but argued that "It's still too bitter! Who even drinks it?"

Lily patiently explained that it was a muggle drink mainly, but some wizards did drink it. Just then, cries became legible from Harry's room, and effectively cut off James's response.

Lily looked pointedly at James. "I'll get him," he grumbled.

* * *

Harry didn't really understand Halloween, but James conjured up a pumpkin to carve anyway. Harry, along with Lily and their cat, Miere, watched in awe as he carved an intricate face with his wand, magicked up a candle, and let the light shine through, illuminating a perfect replica of Harry.

Lily smiled at her son, who was clapping and giggling at the pumpkin. She had to admit - it was very good.

"What do you think Lils?" James asked.

"I think it's brilliant," she admitted.

"What? Are my ears deceiving me? Did Lily Potter just compliment my work?"

"Yes," Lily said grudgingly.

"I didn't quite hear that," James sang.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "It's amazing."

"Wow. Now that's high approval," James grinned, and kissed her softly on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

Lily fell into his embrace. "I am so lucky to have you," she whispered.

"As I am to you," he replied. "Thanks."

Lily smiled. "Thank _you_."

Her calm face suddenly changed. "What idiot turned their back on a one year old with a candle?" she panicked.

"Oh don't worry. I cast a protective charm, he can't hurt himself. And I'm an idiot now, huh?"

Lily's lips twitched. "Not any more."

* * *

After a dinner of pumpkin soup, pie, and plenty of sweets, Lily and James took Harry into the living room. James got out Harry's toy broom.

"Might tire him out!" he said hopefully.

As soon as the cat, Miere, saw the broom it darted from the room. It had been hit by the broom before, which led to a personal hatred of it. It was an intelligent cat, smart enough to realize that it was not Harry, but the broom that was a danger to it.

Harry played for about an hour before getting tired and sleepy. Lily put him into his blue flannel pyjamas, and brought him down the stairs to his father. James got his wand out, grinning.

Almost every night before Harry went to bed, Lily and James showed him some form of magic - they made bubbles, puffs of smoke, tiny animals, objects fly. Harry loved it, and it made James and Lily smile to see their son so excited.

Tonight, James was making puffs of different coloured smoke zoom from the tip of his wand. Harry was giggling, and trying to catch them in his fist. Lily left them to it. She would give them ten minutes to tire Harry out, and then she would put him to bed. God, she was exhausted. She really needed a good nights sleep.

"I think he's tired out now," Lily remarked, walking into the front room. "Any longer and he'll get hyper."

James scooped up Harry, and handed him to Lily.

"I'll get him a drink, then you can come up before he goes to sleep," Lily was telling James, who was nodding. Neither noticed the shadowy figure who was entering the garden.

The cloaked man glided up the path, losing sight of James, who was now stretching and yawning. The man did not see, but James was talking again - not to his wife or son, but to a small mirror, which in fact showed not his reflection but his best friend, Sirius Black.

Lily was on the stairs taking Harry up to bed, when she heard a **bang** and saw the door fly open, revealing a man in a black hooded cloak. She knew it was him, but she was rooted to the spot, unable to move.

She stared at the man as he walked over the threshold, and somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that they had been betrayed. How else could he be here? The man raised his wand.

It was James voice that threw her into action.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James broke off as the man yelled at him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily turned back, as she heard the curse, screaming.

"JAMES!" she shrieked as her husband dropped to the floor.

Remembering his last words to her, Lily sprinted into Harry's room, closing the door behind her and piling up boxes and chairs in front of it.

Lily choked back her tears. He'd be here in any minute, and she had to protect Harry. She listened for the inevitable creak of the stairs, but instead heard bangs and shouts. Seized with an impulse to look out, a look at Harry put the idea out Lily's head - she had to protect him.

* * *

The bangs were in fact, a duel. A duel between James and Voldemort. James had not actually been hit by the curse, but had dropped to avoid it. Rolling into the front room to avoid the new, incoming spell, James had found himself face to face with Sirius Black, who was frantic and annoyed.

"Prongs, what the hell is happening?" Sirius demanded.

"It's him! Get help!" James yelled into the mirror and Sirius disappeared.

Ducking a curse, James picked up his wand, and shot a stunning spell straight at Voldemort, who just missed it.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort screamed, and promptly shot another killing curse at James. He avoided it and finally hit Voldemort, with a jelly-legs jinx, who took a second too long to remove it, as three **cracks **came from outside.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom burst in the door, just as James dodged a fifth killing curse. He couldn't dodge anymore - he was exhausted, due to almost a year out of practice.

Helping James, Sirius and Frank sent hexes flying at Voldemort, and Remus yelled at James.

"Where's Lily? And Harry?" James pointed up the stairs, and sent a curse at Voldemort.  
"Get them out of here. I want to get this git first!"

James shot another curse at Voldemort. He was duelling the three men, and had enough skill to manage all of it. How long would it take until they wore him down?

* * *

Upstairs, Lily was terrified. Cradling her confused son, she had no idea what was happening downstairs.

Lily had heard **cracks** outside. She hadn't looked out, unsure if they were friend or foe, and did not want to be seen. But as James had died, she thought brokenly, it was more likely the latter.

Suddenly, Lily heard the tell-tale creak of the stairs. She felt her pocket for her wand. It wasn't there. She must have left it downstairs. Her and her son, unprotected. How did she let that happen?

Setting Harry down in his cot, Lily knelt down to his eye level. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and began to speak to him.

"Harry be strong. Be safe. Harry you were loved." Lily choked out. "Very loved."

Lily stood up and turned just as the door burst open.

* * *

Voldemort was murderous. This had not gone to plan. James Potter, and the boy should be dead. The girl, he had promised to spare for Severus, but he had never fully intended to keep the promise.

He was duelling James Potter, Sirius Black, and the auror, Frank Longbottom. None of them, with the exception of Potter, should even be there. It was that mirror's fault, once his work was complete, he'd have a serious talk with Wormtail, who had neglected to mention it.

Sending a curse flying at Black, Voldemort blocked two incoming curses, and swore, as a third singed his cloak. Quickly retaliating, he cursed again. This was _ not_ going to plan.

* * *

Lily screamed as the door was thrown open, expecting to see cloaked and masked men.

But it was Remus.

"Oh thank God!" Lily cried, running to hug him from where she was guarding the cot. She threw her arms round a startled Remus.

"I have no wand!" she sobbed."I thought you were a death eater! Me and Harry could both be dead!" She cried into Remus's jumper, soaking it with tears. Only a couple of seconds had passed when she lifted her tear-streaked face to meet his eyes.

"James is dead," she stated blankly, and promptly collapsed to the floor, shaking. Remus crouched down in front of her, and put his hands on hers.

"Lily-" he began, but she cut him off.

"He's dead. I saw it. He fell to the ground when the curse hit- hit him like- like- like-" she broke off, sobbing. Huge choking sobs, only created when a loved one dies and it's so devastating that continuing to live without them seems impossible.

"Lily," Remus said firmly. "James is not dead."

Lily raised her eyes hesitantly. "How do you know?" she whispered and tried to calm herself.

"He sent me up here, to help you out. I promise, he's alive and fighting. Voldemort, downstairs. He needs your help."

Lily nodded slowly, and Remus helped her off the ground. She turned to Harry in his cot and scooped him up.

"Can you get Harry to safety? I don't have my wand." She begged Remus.

He hesitated. "I can get you the wand, but I don't want to leave you all."

"It's fine. Look, I'll take him but I need my wand. I'll take him to the Weasley's, and come back. I can't leave James. But can you go to Dumbledore? We need him."

Remus nodded. "Ok, but I'll come straight back. Oh, and Accio!"

He opened the door and Lily's wand flew in. Catching it, she turned to Remus. "Thank you. I can't ever repay you."

She kissed him on the cheek, and then they ran down the stairs, Lily with Harry, and both wands raised.

* * *

Remus ran out the door, and a **crack** was heard. Voldemort spun round to face the noise and spotted Harry instead. All the other thoughts went out his head - he could kill the boy, and escape. Raising his wand he yelled the curse to end his life.

He was blocked by the girl, however, who pulled her son out of harm's way.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Step aside, silly girl."

"Oi, shut it, you prick!" James yelled, and cast a hex, but it simply bounced off the shield charm Voldemort had cast around himself.

"Step aside," he told her again.

Lily shook her head and pointed her wand straight at Voldemort. "Not Harry. Not Harry."

Suddenly there were more **cracks** outside, and Dumbledore burst in, followed by Remus. Voldemort turned even paler, but smiled evilly. He seemed to realize that he was grossly outnumbered and drew back his sleeve.

"The Dark Mark! Stop him!" Frank yelled.

Dumbledore raised his wand.

* * *

Voldemort stood in the middle of the hall, evaluating his next move - kill the boy and escape, or call in his death eaters and get them to sort the others?

Only half a metre away from him, and barely two metres from the stairs was Lily, holding Harry close to her. Protecting him from Voldemort, her wand was drawn and ready to move.

James was at the other side of the hall and panicking. There was a very real chance both his wife and son could die - someone needed to get Voldemort down, and quickly.

Sirius was near to James and cursing himself. He could have come immediately when James dropped the mirror, shot to kill instead of injure, and perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess. If only he could get past that shield charm…

Frank was worried. So Voldemort had picked Lily and James's son as the boy in the prophecy. But what if he escaped here? Would he come after himself, Neville and Alice? Frank mentally shook himself. He would not let that happen. He would kill Voldemort before he got a mile away from Neville and Alice.

Dumbledore had just come in the door. His wand was pointed straight at Voldemort. He alone in that room could kill Voldemort one-on-one. But when push came to shove, could he really cast the curse that would end a life?

Remus was right beside the door, having arrived right after Dumbledore. Watching the scene unfolding in horror, he thought through the options. Voldemort had to be killed. But how?

* * *

Voldemort laughed, a high mirthless laugh that raised the hairs on the back of everyone's necks.

"Are you going to kill me, Dumbledore? You know you can't!"

He laughed again, and the sound was cruel.

Lily shuddered, and covered Harry's ears.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, Tom."

Voldemort's face grew dark and he scowled, his eyes flashing red as he did so.

"You dare, Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Tom. I do. Confundus!"

Voldemort had no time to block the spell, as his eyes unfocused and he blinked.

Four people in the room saw their chance to kill him, and they raised their wands. But they were all too late.

Lily's wand was pointed straight at Voldemort as she uttered the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

It was as if a gas explosion had happened. The seven people in the room were thrown off their feet. They were all too shocked to react - except for Lily, who screamed as Harry slid from her grasp, his pudgy fingers unable to hold onto anything as he flew in an arc through the air, for the first time without a broomstick.

The ceiling had caved in, and took a minute before anyone had recovered enough to get up, and the dust had settled.

James was up first. "Lily?" he shouted, and again when there was no answer.

"LILY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Moving through the rubble frantically, James finally caught a glimpse of bright red hair - and its owner lying motionless on the ground.

"NO!" James screamed. "LILY!"

Dropping to the ground beside her, he shook her gently, then more vigorously.

"Rennervate!"

She did not wake.

"Aguamenti!"

When the water did not wake her, something broke inside James, and he put his head on Lily's stomach and began to sob.

"She's dead!" he cried. "She's dead, and it's all my fault!"

Sirius stood beside him, his hand on James's shoulder to comfort him. His eyes were wet - Lily was dead! He knew he should have killed Voldemort first. And now look at what had happened. It was all his fault.

* * *

Upon getting up, and seeing Sirius, James and Lily, Remus remembered Harry. He rushed off to search for him - a difficult task, thanks to the house having collapsed. Suddenly he spotted a small mop of black hair.

Upon closer inspection, it was Harry, and he carefully picked him up. He had many small cuts and bruises, but he was unconscious. He took him over to James and Sirius.

Sirius looked up as he approached, and gasped at what he saw. James was so distraught, he didn't even notice the pressure leaving his shoulder. He had no idea until Sirius addressed him directly for the fourth time.

"What?" James said bitterly. "Can't you see I don't want to be bothered right now?"

Sirius nodded. "I understand mate, honestly. But you'll want to see this. It's Harry."

At this James head snapped up. He took in the sight in front of him. Harry's tiny, abused body, limp in Remus's arms.

"HARRY!"

* * *

A/N - Wow, that was action packed! I have a couple of things to say here, so I'll do them in a list.

1) I don't own these characters, and some of the words - they belong to J K Rowling, so full credit to her.

2) I am so sorry for not posting in so long! But I have been helping out at the school show, and I have had various other things on before school finished which had to be done so hey ho. But the chapter is here now and I hope you like it - and I am very sorry for the cliffhanger.

3) There may be some mistakes in here, but I am posting at 12:08 am so it's up before I go away on holiday, as I don't know if I'll have wi-fi there. I will try to write the next chapter there, and post it when I get back, but it will be about two weeks at the most before Chapter six is up, so sorry in advance.

4) And finally, thanks for the reviews! I got more this time (yay!) and please keep leaving them!

To **Domoloversbff** - thank you, and this will partly answer your question, and a bit more will be explained in the next chapter if all goes to plan. The reasoning behind them will all be revealed soon though, stick with me!

To **hg2010** and **the-kermit-kid** thanks to both of you, I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope you enjoy this part too!

If anyone wants to find out more about me, or wants to to talk or ask me something, then I am on tumblr (** .com**) or instagram (** theseven_hp**)

Keep leaving the reviews I love them! And thanks for reading!

Jenny xxx


	7. The Moment of Truth

**Chapter Six - The Moment of Truth**

**Halloween, Saturday 31st of October**

_Godric's Hollow_

"HARRY!" James yelled. He scrambled up off the floor and ran to his son. Gently, he took Harry from Remus's arms, and knelt down, shaking.

"Oh no. Not you too," James bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He stroked Harry's forehead and went to sit beside Lily's body.

He pulled Harry close, and finally began to cry, shaking as he did so. His wife and son… his whole world… gone.

"Please," James whispered brokenly. "Please let them wake up. Make this all a bad dream. Please…"

Remus and Sirius were standing in shock. Both had wet faces, but were trying to hide them. Seing their best friend like that - and Lily and Harry dead too, and they were both so nice to be with - it was hard not to cry.

"He's gone! Vanished! Just like that, we've got no idea where he's gone, but Dumbledore thinks-"

Frank came bursting through the wreckage and froze at the sight in front of him.

"Are they… are they-" Frank broke off, looking at Sirius and Remus.

They nodded.

"You're sure? You've checked a pulse?"

Remus and Sirius frowned and shook their heads. They hadn't thought about it. Frank approached James cautiously.

"James?" he asked hesitantly. "Have you checked for a pulse?"

James frowned, then tried Harry. "I can't find one!" he screamed hysterically.

"Here, I'll check," Frank said patiently. "It's often hard to find."

James handed him Harry, and bent over Lily, but couldn't find a pulse on her either.

"That's a pulse, James. I'd say he's just unconscious."

James kissed Harry on the forehead, and felt his lips touch something strange. Pulling away from Harry's forehead, he stared at it. There was a small red scar there, which wouldn't have been that unusual, except for the fact that it was in the exact shape of a lightning bolt. James frowned at it for a moment, then passed Harry to Sirius, who was looking slightly relieved.

Frank moved on to Lily.

"There's a pulse, but it's weak. She'll need mouth-to-mouth."

James took a deep breath, composing himself. Then he took another one, sucking in plenty of air, and pressed his lips to Lily's, blowing it into her lifeless body. Soon her chest began to rise and fall gently. She was alive.

"I'd take her to St. Mungo's, James. And Harry, too. They're alive, but they'll need treatment."

Dumbledore appeared at that moment, and frowned at what he saw.

"How are they?" he asked, the sparkle in his blue eyes fading.

"Alive. We're going to St. Mungo's."

Dumbledore sighed, and nodded slowly. "Yes, I think we'll have to. I had hoped that we would not need to, but it seems almost urgent."

Everyone stared at him, digesting his words.

"Well, are you going or not?" Dumbledore asked the group expectantly.

James picked up Lily's and spoke to Sirius over his shoulder.

"Padfoot, can you sort Harry?"

Sirius nodded, relieved to have something to do, and clutched Harry tightly. They picked their way through the rubble towards the door.

"Professor, what did you mean by what you said?" Remus asked Dumbledore curiously.

"All in good time, Remus." Dumbledore smiled, patting him on the back.

"Lead the way James."

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

The seven people appeared suddenly in the empty reception of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, much to the shock of the receptionist. She seemed to have been snapped out of her nap that she'd been taking due to no patients.

Dumbledore stepped forwards towards her. "We need three healers please. One for her, one for her son, and one to check the rest of us."

The woman looked taken aback. "Of course, Sir, right away." She pressed something, and three healers apparated into the lobby.

One healer took Harry's limp form from Sirius, whilst another lead Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Frank away from Lily and James. Most of them had cuts, bruises, and a couple of broken bones. The remaining healer led James, carrying Lily, and the first healer to a separate room.

Sirius looked over his shoulder, as he left James, hoping for his friend's sake that they would both be alright. He had never seen James as broken as that, and hoped he would never have to again. Sirius somehow felt that something bad was approaching. But nothing could be worse than Voldemort, right?

* * *

James placed Lily gently on one bed and the healer placed Harry on an adjacent one. James sat down between them, holding both of their hands. It would all be fine, he told himself. He couldn't even face the possibility that it wouldn't be. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he angrily brushed them away. Not now. He didn't want to cry.

The healers bent over their patients and began to do their work. How long it would take James didn't know. He shut his eyes and thought about happier times with Lily and his son.

A voice snapped him out of the past.

"Mr..."

Harry's healer was standing in front of him.

"Potter," James mumbled, looking at the floor, preparing himself for the worst.

"Well Mr Potter, your son appears to be ok. He's unconscious, but only because he has been knocked out, nothing more serious. I'm afraid we can't wake him up though. That will happen naturally, and should be very soon."

James took a deep breath, enormously relieved. But the woman continued.

"That cut on his head, though, is strange. We cannot heal it. It seems to be a curse scar. And when your son wakes, he may have a sore head because of it, so I suggest you take him home and put him to bed."

The healer picked Harry off the bed and gave him back to James, who held him close.

"Any problems, bring him back immediately. Oh, and take these painkillers with you for him. Just read the instructions, it should be very clear."

James took the box and shook the healer's hand, not sure what else to do.

"Thank you very much," he said gratefully.

As soon as the woman had left, James bent down to Harry's ear.

"Oh, don't you ever do that again!" he whispered. "I love you, remember that."

James turned to see how his wife was doing. The healer was bent over her and muttering under his breath. He suddenly straightened up and turned to James.

"Well! Mr Potter, isn't it? Your wife is fine, physically. She seems to have only a couple of cuts and bruises - nothing deep or broken - but she suffered a great impact and is heavily winded. I understand that her heart nearly stopped? Luckily, it's fine now."

"So she's alive?" James asked, his heart leaping.

"Oh yes. She is certainly alive and not about to die. However, as I mentioned, she suffered as large impact, both on her body, and on her head. As a result of this, she is in a deep sleep. I think she will be asleep for a while."

James gasped. "She's in a coma?" he exclaimed anxiously.

"No," the man smiled.

"Not that long. Probably a good few hours, or maybe even days. No more than a week. I suggest you take her home and let her sleep it off. And if you ever worry not all is well, use this spell to check her pulse."

The healer showed James the spell and waited until he could do it perfectly every time.

"Why couldn't they have taught us that at school, eh? It would have been a lot more useful than turning a porcupine into a pin cushion!" James muttered as he swept Lily up into his arms.

They left the room, the healer carrying Harry and James with Lily. Sirius, Frank and Remus were waiting outside.

"How are they?" Sirius gasped, rushing forward to get Harry. The healer patiently explained the whole thing for them so James wouldn't have to.

"How are you all?" James asked. "And where's Dumbledore?"

"We're all ok, nothing sleep can't fix. But do you need checked, James? You suffered a heavy fall along with the rest of us?" Remus said kindly.

"Now that you mention it, my back's a bit sore," James frowned and they all went back into the check up room.

James put Lily down on the bed and the healer began to examine him, occasionally mending bones and healing cuts and bruises.

Frank was explaining where Dumbledore was.

"Well, the healer checked him first, but there wasn't much wrong. Then he moved onto Remus, and Dumbledore just left, without explanation. I'm not sure where he went, or what he's doing."

"That's you, Mr Potter," the healer said.

The group left the room and waited in the corridor, James with Lily, and Sirius with Harry.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared at the other end of the corridor and began to walk toward them. All four men shook the healer's hand.

"Thank you so much," James said as Dumbledore reached them.

"All sorted?" He smiled kindly.

"Yeah, all sorted," Sirius replied. "Thanks again," he added to the healer.

Dumbledore bowed his head to the healer. "Thank you," he told him. "And I'm very sorry."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Stop!" Frank, Sirius, Remus and James yelled, but it was too late.

"Obliviate!" Dumbledore cried.

The healer blinked twice, evidently confused, and then suddenly broke into a smile.

"Goodbye!" he said happily as he turned away and practically bounced down the corridor.

"What the-" James said, open mouthed.

"I'll explain later," Dumbledore said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed in a frown and he looked tired. He turned on his heel and started off down the corridor, calling back to the shocked group over his shoulder and beckoning them to follow.

"Now come, quickly!"

* * *

A/N : hello again!

1) all characters and names belong to the epic J. K. Rowling

2) as you can see, Lily and Harry aren't dead! I really do apologize about the cliffhanger, but I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for it. Sorry it's quite short but I had some writer's block...

3) I'm not sure when chapter seven will be up, it's not written yet, and I don't know how long it will take to write - but it's the summer, so hopefully soon? You can see just how much of a social life I have there...

4) I have another fanfiction, an Albus Severus Potter one, should I put it up here? It's going on Wattpad anyway (I'm theseven_hp) so you can read it there.

5) Reviews - thank you so much! I got more this time! Keep leaving them!

To **Soccerisawesome19** and** Treehugger112010 **- thank you so much! It means a lot!

To **the-kermit-kid **- I know right? It's a shame... and thanks

To **Domoloversbff** - haha, your review made me laugh :) and thanks again

I'm on tumblr ( .com) and instagram (theseven_hp) so feel free to follow or chat to me there!

Kudos to anyone who spots the Doctor Who reference there (it's really small though!)

Keep with the reviews and please follow/favourite if you like it

and finally, massive congrats to Andy Murray on winning the Wimbledon final! all of Scotland and Britain is so proud of him :)

Jenny xxx

p.s. does anyone have any ideas on how to improve my prologue? Loads of people stop reading after it so I think it must be kinda confusing... anyone can PM me if they have a better idea I'm very grateful! I think I've rambled on enough now.. lol xx


	8. Into the Shadows

**Chapter Seven - Into the Shadows**

_31st of October, 1981_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as they hurried down the corridor. They made quite a party; Dumbledore in front, robes billowing, Remus rushing beside him, James with an unconscious Lily, Sirius with Harry's limp form, and Frank bringing up the rear, wand drawn and wide-eyed.

"Headquarters," Dumbledore growled as they reached a small secluded room containing only a bed and a fireplace. It was a worn mattress; a threadbare blanket sat neatly on top, but there was no one in it, nor did it look as though anyone had been there for some time, due to a think layer of dust that sat atop it. The fireplace looked as though it had had its time - its scorched wood showed years of gold use but the plaster and paint was peeling. The group crowded round it.

"Go!" Dumbledore commanded, and Remus stepped into the fireplace and was quickly sucked away by the flames. Sirius went with Harry after a nod from James, who went next, cradling Lily in his arms. Dumbledore nodded at Frank to go next. He stepped into the flames and was just twisting away when he thought he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore leaving the room at a high-speed, but told himself he must be just unlocking the door or something like that.

In fact Dumbledore _was _leaving the room. He ran outside and only paused for a few seconds to catch his breath (he was getting older, after all) before turning back to the building he had just vacated. He pointed his wand at the hospital, and pulled from the caverns of his mind a spell that he had learnt many years ago, from none other than Gellert Grindelwald himself. He almost smiled to himself at the irony of the whole business.

"Obliviatima Maxima!" he cried majestically. No one else but him saw the entire building light up; it seemed to glow with the spell. Then Dumbledore with a final satisfied nod, disapparated, with not one person able to tell of what had just happened.

* * *

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

"I thought you were right behind us!" Remus accused Dumbledore, as he walked into the front room of the small house the Order used as headquarters.

James had laid Lily down on the sofa and was stroking her hair, and Sirius had conjured up a cot and had laid Harry down gently and pulled some blankets over him.

"My apologies. There was something that I had to take care of, shall we say."

Remus and Frank exchanged a look.

"What was it?" Frank asked patiently, but Sirius had had enough.

"Look here Dumbledore, what in Merlin's beard is going on, because right now, I am _not _amused, ´shall we say´, " Sirius demanded rudely.

"I suppose I should tell you now," Dumbledore mused.

Sirius, who was still furious, opened his mouth to complain but Dumbledore cut him off.

"It may be a long story, but I'll start from the beginning. James, you were supposed to die."

The mens' mouths fell open.

"Bloody hell," James remarked, almost casually.

"As you know," Dumbledore began gravely, "a prophecy was made. I won't go into details, because frankly, it's highly dangerous knowledge for you all to have, but it concerned the downfall of Voldemort. I was there when the prophecy was made, and as the seer is not aware of what they said, I am the only person who knows the full extent of the prophecy.

But someone else heard part of it - and the information was unfortunately related back to Voldemort. As soon as he found out, he assumed it was your son, James, but it equally could have been yours, Frank. Now, if anyone can stop him, it's Harry, and that is why Voldemort has been tracking you, James, Lily and Harry for a year.

But of course, you know that. I heard that he was seeking you from the most trustworthy of sources, and related the information back to you; that's why you went into hiding. But why has Voldemort only found you now, after a year of searching. You were almost perfectly hidden, the only thing keeping you from being found was your secret keeper. So that is the only possible way he could have discovered you.

I'm afraid your secret keeper betrayed you to him."

There was a pause, a moment of silence before the shouting began.

"He wouldn't have! Working with Voldemort -"

"Sirius? You did this?"

"You're their _secret keeper_?"

James voice was the only quiet one in the room as he voiced what had been at the back of his mind all evening.

"I never thought he would do this to us."

Dumbledore silenced the room and turned to Sirius.

"Do you deny betraying them to Voldemort?" he asked quietly; the disappointment in his voice was very clear.

Sirius put his head in his hands.

"I might as well have, since it's all my fault anyway."

"Don't blame yourself mate. We all agreed," James said, a pained look on his face.

"What-" Remus started, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"I'm not their secret keeper." Sirius said. He said it like a question; it seemed to hammer in the fact that he felt he was responsible for the mess.

"Then who is?" Dumbledore inquired. He seemed surprised, his snowy eyebrows were sitting high on his forehead

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew," James said quietly. "So he's a death eater then, is he? Working for Voldemort?"

"It would appear so," Dumbledore said heavily.

"I'm going to kill that -" Sirius and Remus yelled, but they were silenced by Dumbledore's hand, unlike James who spoke quietly - very quietly - but venomously.

"I'll kill him for this if it's the last thing I do - not for betraying me, but for Harry. He's just a baby-" his voice broke and he looked away.

"Back to the point in question, I think," he said, not unkindly. "James, when Voldemort arrived, what were you doing?"

"I had been playing with Harry," James began softly, as if he was preserving the memories so they would live forever. "I was blowing bubbles with my wand, he loves watching magic, so we do something every night before he goes to bed. It's almost our version of a bedtime story, though Lily often insists on doing that too.

So we were on the couch, playing, then Lily came in. She insisted that he go to bed, saying that he was already over excited about Halloween, that she would get him a drink, then I could come up before he went to sleep. When she left the room, I got out my mirror, the two-way one, and I called Sirius. He had just answered when Voldemort arrived, blasting open the door. I chucked the mirror aside as I ran into the hall.

Lily was there, on the stairs, so I yelled at her to run. Voldemort shot a killing curse at me, but I'd misplaced my wand, so I fell to the ground to avoid it. Lily screamed, but ran. I rolled over and found the mirror. I yelled at Sirius to get help, and then Voldemort shot at me again.

I dodged it, ´cause I didn't have my wand. Luckily I remembered it was on the couch, so I ran back into the front room to get it. Then we were duelling, and I was getting really tired, I mean, I haven't done anything in the past year or so, and I've got quite sloppy. It was lucky that Sirius arrived when he did, because if not, I'd probably be dead."

Dumbledore nodded his head like that made sense. His eyes were closed in concentration, and he didn't open them to ask "So the mirror. Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here." James handed it to him.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at it, turning it over in his hands.

"Hello," he said experimentally.

"Try saying Sirius," James suggested.

"Sirius."

"Sirius." The word appeared to hang in the air, but it was just an echo from somewhere in the room.

Sirius pulled the mirror from his pocket, identical apart from the crack down the middle.

"Honestly, do you not take care of it?" Remus chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"It's really lucky that I had that mirror there. We would all be dead, if it wasn't for the mirrors. Merlin's beard, she was right!"

"Who was?" Dumbledore asked absently, whilst examining the mirrors.

"Lily. Sirius wanted to use them again, and Lily was so determined to find it. She tipped the house upside down to find it. You know, I think she even said, "We need to find that mirror! If we don't find it, I bet we'll regret it." How right she was."

"Where did it turn up?" Remus asked, an amused smile on his face. James ignored him.

"A remarkably smart girl she is," Dumbledore stated, perhaps not hearing Remus's question. "And it would seem that she has her eye on the future. If she hadn't, shall we say, "forced" you, you and Lily would be dead. Because you found that mirror, the future is changing. But it can't. James, please come with me for a few minutes. I have information, information that is very important and that you need to hear, but I'm afraid that it is only for your ears."

James nodded, evidently confused, but he didn't argue as he stroked Lily's hair one last time and followed Dumbledore from the room.

Remus took James's now vacant seat beside Lily, Sirius picked up Harry and rocked him. He had an absent look on his face, as if he was away from the world, perhaps in happier times. Frank put his hands behind his back and began to pace - up to the window, then back to the door, up to the window, then back to the door.

"This is big, isn't it?" Frank said anxiously.

"Big? More like huge," Remus answered, his fingers twisting his wand nervously.

They fell into silence.

"Don't you get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Sirius asked, almost startling the other two.

"I get the feeling we're going to have to do something - maybe something we don't want to do," Remus replied quietly.

* * *

A/N

Hi guys! As usual, I have a few things to say..

1) I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't written for so long! I've just been so busy and couldn't find the time or motivation to write, but then I suddenly had time, and I felt I might as well...and here we are!

2) I am also sorry about the length of this chapter, it's fairly short. There was supposed to be another bit attached, what Dumbledore tells James, but I've put it back to the next chapter. Also, i got some stick in my recent English essay for not using enough description, so I have tried to put it in here.. also I'm sorry, this may be a little dull, but it will be better next time, that's a promise.

3) Also, thank you for the reviews! It's great to read them, so thanks if you have reviewed!

To **PuppyProngs** - wait and see... :)

To **hg2010** and **the-kermit-kid** - I could never do that! I'm too softhearted!

To **Soccerisawesome19** thank you very much!

To **Domoloversbff** - haha! And I hope this answers your question! And really, I can't say - I have no idea what age levels American school grades are. In Scotland, you are in Primary from when you are 4/5 for seven years (so P1, P2, etc) and then Secondary for 6 years (S1, S2 etc.) I am starting S4 at the end of summer. It's really different from America where you are from, yes? So I can't say, but it seems like a younger grade, so that doesn't seem slow at all, especially if it was your first time. Also it doesn't really matter as everyone reads at different times and if you read more, you start to read faster! Sorry for rambling on!

Anyways, thanks for reading, I really appreciate reviews and who else is beyond excited for Fantastic Beasts?

Jenny xxx


	9. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Eight - Saying Goodbye

31st of October, 1981

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore led a bemused James down the hall. He stopped at a door James had never seen before - but then James had never really had the time or the opportunity to explore headquarters before.

The room turned out to be a small study, complete with wood panelling, a small desk, a couple of armchairs, some bookshelves, and a fireplace.

With a snap of his fingers, Dumbledore created a small fire in the grate, then shut the door behind them. Gesturing at the chairs, he invited James to sit down.

"James, I know this is hard for you. I understand. And you have a right to be angry with me, it shows that you are human."

James nodded. He could feel Dumbledore was building up to something.

"James, I'm sorry, but what I'm about to tell you is completely classified information. You cannot tell anyone, with the exception of Lily, about this, not even your friends. I know you trust them. And I know they are good people. But this is war, and I hate to say this, but look what happened the last time you trusted someone. So I'm afraid you can't tell any of them.

James, in a few years, when Harry starts Hogwarts, Voldemort will try to return. It ||will|| lead to war, no matter what, although when I do not know, and Voldemort will, undoubtedly, go after Harry. Harry is now the boy in the prophecy. They will fight bitterly, but in the end, only one will survive."

James chewed his lip anxiously. "But why is it not Neville?"

Dumbledore nodded, as though it was an excellent question. "To answer this you would need to know the contents of the prophecy. But it's too dangerous knowledge. I can only tell you a small part of it though."

James sat forwards eagerly. "Yes, any of it."

Dumbledore nodded his head and looked at the ceiling as though remembering something. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have..." he trailed off and shook his head. "No. You don't need to know that, at least, not yet. But as you see, the Dark Lord chooses his own opponent, and he has picked Harry."

James nodded as though that made sense. "Do you know who it will be? That will survive?" James asked anxiously.

"No. Harry has a chance, and it's fairly likely that he will succeed, but there will be casualties. It could go either way, easily. But there is a problem.

The only thing that could stop him having a chance is if time was changed. And it has been. James, you weren't supposed to pick up that mirror. I'm not angry at you, in fact I'm quite glad, because it means you are alive, but the fact remains: it wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry, but you and Lily should be dead."

James' mouth fell open. "Not Lily too!" he cried.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But James, as I said, you should both ||be dead ||. You ||need|| to be dead. I'm sorry. It's not because of anything you've done, just that in the future, if Harry is to have a chance, it is the death of his parents, Lily and you, that will give him the incentive to defy Voldemort. And now he has no incentive. Why should he kill Voldemort when he returns? He has done nothing to him - well, almost nothing. And I'm not saying he will grow up on Voldemort's side - quite the contrary - but there will be no leader in the fight against him."

James stared at Dumbledore in horror. "Voldemort cannot be defeated while Lily and I live; we need to die." he stated. It wasn't an accusation, it was a fact.

"Yes."

"I knew it," James said angrily, his voice steadily rising. "And how exactly are we going to die? Are you going to kill us? You are, aren't you? Well, go ahead. Kill me for the incentive, but don't you dare think about hurting Lily! I'll die before I have to see her dead - no matter whether ||I|| am alive or not - before she is eighty."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Dumbledore smiled. "True love. Oh how I wish I'd found someone who loves me like you love her." Dumbledore sighed. "But that will never happen, I'm too old now. But James Potter, I am shocked. Do you really think I would kill you and Lily, just so Voldemort can be defeated?"

"I'd be willing to do it to save other innocent lives."

"I don't doubt it. Yet you make me feel ashamed. Do I really look like I would kill someone?"

"No, of course not. But if you aren't, who is?"

"I believe, James, that there are alternatives to your deaths, even if they take time, patience and self control."

James' lips curved into a smile. "Bring it on."

"I have already modified the memories of those who have seen you alive since Voldemort disappeared. The hospital staff never treated you; you are not on their records and all who saw you do not remember, I modified their memories. There will be bodies in your house, expertly faked, of course, but the authorities won't find them yet. They won't arrive until everything is in place."

"Everything in place?" James asked slowly.

"You are going to die today James Potter. And so is Lily. Just perhaps not in the way you expect."

(Line)

"What ||are|| they doing? They've been gone for ages!" Frank exclaimed.

"There's something bad about this." Remus muttered.

"I don't like it," Sirius chewed his lip.

Frank was still pacing, Remus was clutching Lily's hand as though it might fall off, and Sirius was leaning on the mantlepiece and trying to warm up his hands on the fire.

"Can you hear raised voices?" Sirius asked suddenly.

The three men stopped what they were doing and listened.

They could hear people talking, but it was impossible to tell how far away they were and what tone they were using.

"Maybe," Remus said slowly. "I don't know. I'm sure it's fine. I mean, it ||is|| Dumbledore."

"I'm going to check on them," Sirius decided impulsively, and he walked over to the door.

"It's locked!" he exclaimed, and whipped out his wand. "Alohamora!" The door did not budge.

"He's locked us in here!" Sirius yelled, and immediately started throwing things at the door - both spells and objects - but the door stood it's ground, literally. It would not budge.

Remus joined in, trying everything, from burning it, to hurling a bathtub at it, but the door just wouldn't move. Sirius got desperate, and lifted up the bath with his wand, screaming "The window!".

Luckily, Frank stepped into the path of the flying bath and vanished it, before it could do any harm. He walked up to Sirius and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, calm down. This will not help Lily and James, you taking this rage, okay? Just take a deep breath and count to ten. There, that's it. And Remus, you too. Take a deep breath. Good."

Remus inhaled then took a look around the room. It was a tip, objects were everywhere, thrown about by their wands. Remus was ashamed of himself. He hadn't gotten that angry in his human form since … well, that was in the past now. He took another deep breath and sat down next to Lily, again. He could barely look at her. What if he'd hurt her or Harry? A lone tear trickled down his cheek. How could James ever trust him again?

Sirius sat down heavily. He was in shock. Where had that rage come from? And the guilt, too? He felt so miserable. He couldn't help, there were things he wasn't being told, he was … scared. Not that he'd admit it though.

Frank sighed in relief. He'd stopped them before they did any real damage. If only James and Dumbledore would come back. All Frank wanted to do was to go home to Alice and Neville and hold them in his arms, make sure they were safe. He sighed again. How long had he been away for? If only … a noise stopped his train of thought. Was that footsteps?

(Line)

James was staring at Dumbledore. "AM I GOING TO DIE OR NOT?" he bellowed. Not knowing … that was the worst part.

"As I said, James, you will die, in a sense. The whole world will think you are dead, but in actual fact, you will be alive and well. With your help, I am going to fake your deaths. I need Lily to help too, but right now all I need is her cooperation. You're going to live secretly, in the country, in deep cover. I will take you home, to set up a few things, then take you to your new home - a safe place. I'm sorry, but you cannot tell your friends about this. They are going to believe that you are dead."

"I can't see them ever again?" James asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Yes. Get Lily, and Harry, then wait outside. I will join you once I have your friends sorted, and I will take you to a safe location."

James thought for a split second. "Would you- would you mind giving me a minute?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Of course," he said and patted him gently on the shoulder as he left.

As soon as he was gone, James dashed to the desk, and took out a couple of pieces of paper. He hastily folded them over, and wrote "Padfoot" and "Moony" on the front of them. Then he opened the pages and began to write.

(Line)

There was a soft tap at the door. James waved his wand, and everything went back to the way James had found it. He quickly slipped the papers into his pocket.

Dumbledore put his head around the door. "I'm sorry, but time is ticking." He smiled apologetically, and gestured towards the passage, where there seemed to be a lot of commotion. "Perhaps we had better discover what damage your friends have done."

James left the room, his heart heavy in his chest.

(Line)

"There you are! What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." James said sadly. He looked around at the mess - the door was scorched and dented, and there were many strange objects lying around.

"Come on Prongs, you can tell us!"

"No, really I can't, I'm sorry."

Sirius and Remus' faces fell.

James looked at the ground.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, his cloak swishing out behind him.

"There are a few thing that need to be done. Frank, I suggest that you go home to Alice and Neville. I will pay you a visit very soon."

Frank moved towards the door, but James stepped in front of him. "Thanks for everything Frank. I mean it. You've been great."

He held out his hand and the pair shook, before falling into a sort of hug.

Frank left the room and Dumbledore followed.

"Goodbye, Frank," James said quietly.

Remus and Sirius shared a look, as James turned to them.

"Right, spit it out Prongs, what happened in there?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say. But I need to go away for a while. I'll see you again soon."

James hugged Sirius tightly. "Thanks for everything, tonight, and for the past however many years. You'll always be my best mate."

James pulled back and turned to Remus. "Thanks Remus. You've always been there, for me and Lily," he said into Remus' shoulder.

"You're welcome," Remus said curiously, as they broke apart. James picked up Harry and gave him to Sirius. "You'd better say goodbye to him," he mumbled.

After the pair had said their goodbyes to Harry, James turned to give him to Dumbledore, who had just reappeared. Then he picked up Lily and turned to face Sirius and Remus.

"||I swear to God||, you've been the best mates anyone could have. I'll never forget you," James said, his voice full of emotion, and his eyes brimming with tears.

"James! What are you saying? We'll see you in about a week, won't we? And why do you have to go now? Why not wait until Lily and Harry are awake?" Remus asked, his large eyes confused and wet.

"No, you won't see me in a week. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"James, wait-" Sirius cried, but James had already left the room. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and he tries to stop his hands from shaking. At least he'd slipped his notes into his friend's pockets.

Sirius and Remus tried to run after James, but Dumbledore was blocking the way. They turned to him, glaring.

"Professor, what in Merlin's beard is-" Remus started.

"Get out the way!" Sirius snapped.

Dumbledore didn't move, but he looked at the pair with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I promised I'll be back soon, after James and Lily are sorted out."

"What-" Sirius started.

Dumbledore left the room.

The two men were statues - Dumbledore had immobilized them.

(Line)

A/N

Whew! That was so draining to write, I could feel myself getting sadder and sadder as it progressed, so I hope you guys are okay!

How short was this gap between chapters? Like two weeks! I'm so proud of myself for actually writing, so I hope you enjoy it!

Finally, can you please review, it only takes a minute! I only got one last time *sobs* so I really hope I get more this time! But thanks very much to the guest who reviewed, I'm very grateful!

Any questions, just send me a message (or put it in a review? Hint hint!)

See you soon!

Jenny xxx


	10. James' Despair

**Chapter Nine - James' Despair**

**31st of October, 1981**

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

James could hear his friends arguing with Dumbledore. He had never wanted to be with them so much - even being in hiding before was better than this.

Their shouts were cut off, and Dumbledore came into the hall looking solemn.

"Professor..." James started.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows to show that he was listening.

"Would you mind if we stopped by at Godric's Hollow? I want to see if I can pick a few things up, for all of us, before we move on."

Dumbledore pressed his slender fingers to his forehead and took a long breath. "Yes … but James? This will not be easy for you. I am afraid there is one aspect of the plan that I have not yet explained, and going to Godric's Hollow will make it harder."

James nodded slowly. "Okay...?"

"James, if we go to Godric's Hollow, you have to swear that you will do exactly as I tell you, even if you desperately don't want to."

James nodded again. "I swear," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Take my hand, James."

James pulled Lily close and reached out to take it. He realised it wasn't just _his_ voice that was shaking.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_

With a loud CRACK, four people appeared outside the Potter's former residence. The house had collapsed, it only reached two-thirds of its previous height.

Dumbledore looked up and down the now empty street nervously. It looked like it was about to rain. "Let's get inside. And be careful. I'll try to keep the rubble from falling on us."

James walked through the open gate and up to the door. It was only held on by one hinge. He paused in the hall. There was a lot of rubble as it was an epicentre of sorts; the epicentre of the blast. He picked his way through the rubble and found his way into the front room, which was relatively unharmed. Dumbledore followed him in and drew the curtains shut with a flick of him wand.

James laid Lily down on the sofa, and turned to Dumbledore, who had made himself comfortable on an armchair, a blanket-wrapped Harry on his lap.

"I'll be a few minutes," he said. "We had a couple of bags prepared, in case we needed to run."

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "We have time, don't rush yourself too much - as long as we leave in about twenty minutes then it will be fine."

James left the room and made his way up to his bedroom. The house had felt like a prison at times, but he'd do anything to get back to before Voldemort arrived.

James checked his watch. That was only about what, three, four, hours ago? It seemed like years. It was nearly midnight, as well. James shook his head to try to clear it. He'd think about it all after, when he had time on his hands.

Luckily, his bedroom seemed quite unscathed, so he lifted up the floorboard and took out his box, leaving it on the bed while he found the rucksack Lily had charmed months ago. It could fit almost anything inside. He put the box in it, then continued round the room, putting in anything useful or meaningful. He scoured a few rooms like this, leaving just enough to make it look as though he'd never been back there.

In went photos, birthday cards, love notes, James' favourite jumper, Lily's favourite book. He threw in food from the kitchen as well, just in case. Finally, when the bag was so heavy he didn't think he'd be able to carry it for long, James went back to the living room. He threw in a couple of photographs for good measure, and turned to Dumbledore, who'd been examining Harry's scar.

"All sorted?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Almost. The only place I haven't been is Harry's room - it looked fragile and I wanted some assurance that I wouldn't fall through the ceiling."

Dumbledore smiled, the first genuinely amused one all evening.

"Bring Lily," he said. "We will disapparate from there."

Lily and the rucksack were almost too heavy for James, but Dumbledore performed a little spell which lightened the bag considerably.

When they reached Harry's room, it was fragile indeed. James lay Lily down on a chair and edged round the outside of the room to the wardrobe. He was opening the doors when Dumbledore's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"James, you won't need anything from there."

"But what about Harry's things?" James asked in confusion.

"James, I'm sorry. But you can't take Harry with you."

* * *

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

Sirius was frozen. Literally. The only things he could move were his eyes, and they darted to Remus' face, trying to say what his lips could not.

Remus tore his eyes away from Sirius and kept them fixed on the door. If Death Eaters found them … he knew they could not enter the house, but he was still a little worried.

Both men were terrified, but pretending not to show it. They both still had tears on their cheeks from saying goodbye to James. They both were scared about where James was going. And they were both terrified for Dumbledore's return.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_

James took a step towards Dumbledore. "What are you talking about?"

"James, I'm so sorry. But you'll have to leave Harry here. He has to believe that you're dead too - he's the main person that has to think that! And that means he can't stay with you. If there was another way, then I would do it, but there's not. I'm sorry."

James walked round the room until he reached Dumbledore. "I can't leave him! He's my son!"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I know, and I am sorry about this, more than anything, even more than Arian-" He stopped himself, but James didn't seem to care about what he had nearly said.

"Where will he go? Will he live with Sirius? Or Remus?"

"I'm sorry, but he will be left here, until the crime is discovered, then he will be taken into my care. I will have to decide where the _safest_ place from him to live is. If my suspicions about the scar and the events earlier this evening are correct, then the safest place is that of Lily's sister."

James snatched Harry away from Dumbledore. "I am not leaving him here!" he yelled. "Not so that he can be taken away to people who will despise him, and will never, ever, show him love or kindness!"

Dumbledore waved his hands in a calming motion. "James, think about the number of people you will be saving. And you promised you would do as I said. Please, don't make me force you."

"YOU'RE ALREADY FORCING ME!" James screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE MY ONLY SON TO LIVE A MISERABLE LIFE JUST SO HE CAN SAVE THE WORLD BECAUSE_ YOU_ CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE ELSE TO DO IT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS FEELINGS!"

"James!" Dumbledore cried desperately, but James had already drawn his wand and had pointed it at Dumbledore's throat.

"James, please." Dumbledore tried again, but the wand did not waver. With a small sigh Dumbledore looked James straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think-" James began angrily, but he was already being thrown backwards and Harry was in Dumbledore's arms. He placed him gently in the cot and somehow that seemed to trigger something, as he woke, crying.

James got up and ran over to him. "Oh my baby, are you okay? I promise that you're safe now," he mumbled through a tight hug, his face in Harry's hair.

"James..." Dumbledore said sadly. "Say goodbye. _Please_."

James kissed Harry's forehead and placed him back in the cot. "I'm not leaving him," he growled.

Dumbledore stepped over and lifted up Lily. "I will be back in less than a minute, James," he warned, and then with a CRACK they had vanished.

* * *

_The Forest of Dean_

It was fairly noisy in the forest. The rain smashed off the leaves and the sound seemed to echo in the remarkably dry area of dirt and fallen leaves. So it was surprising that the arrival of Albus Dumbledore holding an unconscious Lily Potter scared off the few animals that still were hanging around.

Dumbledore had to search for a few seconds to find the place he was looking for, but it soon appeared: the entrance to a small cave. After checking it for life, he slipped awkwardly into it, carrying Lily. He and Gel-, _Grindelwald, he corrected himself,_ had discovered it many, _many_ years ago, and made it slightly more comfortable.

There were a couple of mattresses, and a small stove that they had put in when they found it. Dumbledore laid Lily down on one and checked the rest of the place. It had changed very little. Looking in the small mirror they had stuck to the wall, it appeared that he had changed more than the hideout.

He went outside and quickly hid the entrance, setting a couple of protective spells on it. Then will a swirl of his cloak he was gone.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_

"You _left_ her?" James yelled, when Dumbledore reappeared - on his own. He quickly put a giggling Harry back down in the cot.

"Only briefly. We are just leaving, anyway," Dumbledore shot James a pointed look.

"I've told you, I am NOT LEAVING HIM." James shouted.

Dumbledore put his face in his hands. Then he looked up. "James, I have tried my best. So, I have to apologize for this."

"What-" James started, but Dumbledore had muttered a spell, and James was being dragged away from the cot towards Dumbledore.

"No!" he screamed hysterically. "Please, no!"

But he had nearly reached Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Please, no!" He yelled again. "Harry! I love you! Please!"

And then he reached Dumbledore's hand. James winced, expecting the twisting feeling of apparation, but instead feeling only Dumbledore's grasp on his shoulder. He looked up. Dumbledore's face was twisted, twisted in pain. Dumbledore glanced down at him.

"Oh James! I'm so sorry," he half wept. "I wish there was another way! And I'm sorry to prolong the agony." He pointed his wand at Harry. "_Confundus_!"

James eyes widened along with Harry's, who promptly sat down and began sucking his thumb.

Then Dumbledore and James disapparated.

* * *

_The Forest of Dean_

James fell over when he arrived in the forest, and not having a clue where he was, rolled over and was promptly sick.

When he had finished retching, he sat up and tried to make sense of where he was._ It had been many years since he had thrown up after apparating_, he thought to himself as he took in the trees, the vomit, and the cave that the crying Dumbledore was revealing.

His mind was spinning so much, trying to process everything that had happened that night - Harry, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Lily, Harry - that he didn't realise Dumbledore was leaving until he felt long fingers gently ease the rucksack from his back.

He looked up to see Dumbledore's tear-stained face leaving the cave. "Lily and your backpack are in there. I've put all the necessary protective enchantments on the area, and this time _I_ will be your secret keeper. I have to go now, but I will be back soon, as soon as I can explain to you everything that's happening. If you need anything, send me a Patronus message. You have your wand, don't you? And Lily has hers?"

James nodded mutely, holding up the pair of them. He'd rescued Lily's from the house.

"Good," Dumbledore tried to smile, but it didn't quire reach his eyes. The sparkle in them seemed to have vanished.

"Good luck, James,"

With a swish of his cloak he was gone.

James checked his watch - it was one in the morning. He looked around himself, and realised that he was dangerously close to the puddle of vomit. Luckily none of it was on him. He edged away from it, towards the cave. Looking in, he could see Lily's immobile figure lying on a makeshift bed, and the rucksack beside her. She'd be waking up in about a week. And he'd have to explain it all to her. Every single thing.

_Keep it together James, _he told himself.

Which meant he had to remember everything.

James put his head on the ground and began to cry.

* * *

**A/N**

And ... cut! Sorry to have such a depressing chapter here, but it's all part of the plan. Anyway, here we are, hardly any time after the last chapter! I'm proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed it!

Also I received a question on the previous chapter, so I thought I'd put it up here in case anyone else wanted the answer!

**Q: How does Dumbledore know about the timelines?**

**A:** I always got the feeling that Dumbledore was actually quite good at guessing the future, despite what he thinks of divination. Also, he does seem to know about everything, and here I quote Arthur Weasley "he doesn't miss a trick, that man" so I just presumed he would have some way of predicting that Harry would be able to destroy Voldemort, but only if he had motive.

Also, still no more than one review! I'm almost begging, please please please review and I will love you forever! But thanks to the lovely person who did!

**Soccerisawesome19** - Haha sorry! And this chapter might have brought them all back again, so sorry! :-S but thank you! Much appreciated! :D

Please review, I'm honestly grateful for every single one, so please just keep them coming!

Also, thank you very much if you followed/favourited! I love you guys so much!

Until next time,

Jenny xxx


End file.
